monsterhighlabfandomcom-20200214-history
Marvann Karmerc'h
A fierce patriot and a ghoul that doesn't fear saying what she has on her mind, Marvann Karmerc'h is the daughter of the Ankou (the personification of death in Breton folklore) Biography Personality The first part of Marvann's personality that you'll notice is her slight sassiness. She always says what she thinks because she highly values frankness and just hates lies.The second thing that will strike you is her patriotism. She's Breton and proud to be. Should you ever speak ill of Brittany, she'll always be there to punch you. Well... metaphorically of course.(In the best of cases.) Marv is also a naturally indifferent girl, not one to be impressed so easily and who is bored of things very quickly. She traveled a lot when she was younger, and saw a lot of things, and she needs to always be seeing new things to stay interested. That grew up a certain wanderlust in her, and staying at Monster High is kind of hard for Marv. (Don't tell anyone but she managed to get out of the school one or two times... not for long though.) Marvann is known for being very patient with people, always taking time to explain things to them. (Don't abuse though, she'll know if you really don't understand or if you're playing fool.) Appearance Marvann has porcelain-white skin, and wavy auburn hair that reaches the middle of her back. She has blue eyes and often wears a white dress with a black belt, a black cloak and traditional Breton headdress made of black lace. She's of average height. History Marvann is born in Brittany, but didn't stay there for long. Even as a little girl, she already loved travelling and used to sneak in her dad's cart (the Ankou is known to travel in a cart. A legend tells that if one hears the sound of cart wheels -without any cart nearby, that is-, it meant that they will day within the day) There, she made herself as discreet as possible and enjoyed the sight of all the different sceneries she got to see. She was eventually discovered but continued to sneak in the cart. That helped to develop her love for travelling and her enjoyment of discovering new places. One day, she learnt that she was supposed to go to Monster High. She first was pretty excited at the idea, but quickly grew frustrated to have to stay at the same place. She is currently trying to explore the underground of the school. Relationships Family Marvann's dad is the Ankou. Her mom is, from what she's been told, a female ghost who went away when Marv was still a baby. Despite being constantly travelling, the Ankou did his best to be the best father he could be to his daughter. Now that she's in Monster High, they don't communicate very often but Marv still thinks fondly of her dad. Much to her annoyance, she is an only child. Marvann would've loved a little sister or a little brother to take care of. Friends Scynthia DeMorte is the daughter of the Grim Reaper and as such kind of a rival to Marvann. The two are always competing, but it's a healthy, friendly competition. They enjoy being together and sometimes explore the school. Otherwise OPEN ! Romance OPEN Enemies OPEN Gwyn is Marv's pet undead crow. Marvann loves him very much, though he can be pretty cheeky. Trivia * "Marvann" is a derivation of the Breton word "marv" that means "death" * Marvann's last name can be roughly translated to "cart girl" * Marv's star sign is Cancer * Marv once knew how to cook kouign amann (a Breton cake with butter and sugar) but kind of forgot. Category:Characters Category:Riliane De Lucifen Category:Females